Reading : Married Life Drabbles
by DanialArceus
Summary: When the God of Marriage, Gekka-O teleports Rookie 12 and their Sensei, they are confused, why are they here ? But their questions are soon answered as they read a book about the happily married life of Naruto and Hinata. Contains Lavender-eyed Fox, Winds of Illusion pairings.
1. Reading Chapter 1 & 2

**Hey, I know it has been a long time since I last wrote on this site, but the reason is that I have to keep up with my university studies so I had to stay offline for a while. Since this is my one of my favorite Naruto pairing, I really liked this story, which is, sadly, on hiatus. So I wondered, ' What would happen if pre-Sasuke Retrieval Arc cast of Naruto learned about Naruto's married life with Hinata, so I gave this a spin.**

 **So let the story reading begin.**

* * *

Key:

 **Story**

Speaking and _' Thinking'_

* * *

In a blinding flash of light, sixteen people appeared in what seemed to be a cinema.

" Oi, teme, where the hell are we ?" One of them asked. That is Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Number One Hyper-active Knuckleheaded Ninja.

" I would ask the same thing dobe, but since you are not smart enough so …" Spoke Sasuke Uchiha, the Last Loyal Uchiha.

" H-h-hi Naruto-kun" Spoke one timid girl, Hinata Hyuga. And why was she timid, well she has a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, who is too dense to notice that.

 **"Have no fear young ninjas."** A voice spoke. Everyone got startled and spun around facing random direction, since the voice came from every direction.

" Who are you ?" Kakashi asked, standing in a position from which he could defend Naruto, since he was his late sensei's son.

 **" I am the God who overlooks Marriage. I am the God who ensures all married couples live happily, I am Gekka-O."** The voice replied. **" And by the permission of Amaterasu, I have given you a chance to view the life of a happily married couple."**

" And why should we do that ?" Naruto argued, stating what everyone else was thinking right now, well except for Gai and Lee, who were shouting something about Springtime of Youth and Love.

 **" I can also make sure that you stay here forever."**

This brought everyone's attention. Since he had proven that he was a God by bringing everyone here, he also had the power to make them stay here forever. So, begrudgingly, they agreed.

Gekka-O smiled as he make them sat down on the seats, which had names of the sitter written on them. But for some reason, Naruto was seated with Hinata.

 **" Well, let's begin."**

With that he pressed play.

* * *

 **Naruto bent over to pick up another stack of cards that were left by his new home's door.**

" Hey that's me !" Naruto shouted, but he became confused, " Wait, this is about me ?!"

" Seems like it." Kakashi stated.

Hinata, on the other hand, was blushing at the sight of the older form of her crush. Naruto noticed this. " Hey Hinata, are you okay ?" He asked, concerned for her well being.

Kurenai saw this and smiled. Hinata had the right choice in person she liked.

 **He gently smiled at the big 'Good Luck' imprinted on the front of one of the envelopes. The only person that would have written that...yep, Sai.**

Naruto scratched his head, " But I don't know any Sai."

" But it is possible that you meet him in the future, since you seem to be twenty." Kakashi told the young blond.

 **Naruto stifled a laugh, and lightly tossed the cards on the table.**

 **"..More mail?" Hinata asked-**

That shocked everyone, Hinata married Naruto. Hinata blushed and soon invented a new shade of red.

" She is beautiful." Naruto whispered out loud what he was thinking. Hinata heard him and smiled faintly, maybe he would notice her after all.

And alas Naruto did. _' Well, she was never mean to me during the academy, and she always shared lunch with me.'_ And somehow, he felt something bubbling in his chest as he remembered all the time he spent with Hinata during the academy.

 _' I like her.'_ Was the only conclusion he came to. Staring at the girl beside him, he smiled also. " I like this."

And with that, she blushed, while everyone else stared wide eyed at Naruto, finally noticing the girl.

 **\- as she unpacked more of her belongings onto the tatami floorboards.**

 **"Yeah. It's only been a few hours since our wedding, and we all ready have stacks and stacks of mail," Naruto stated, sitting next to Hinata as she unpacked. "So... Uh... Hinata?"**

 **Hinata blushed deeply as she gazed up at him. She knew that he might ask about that particular thing that every married couple seem to do, and it took all of her willpower to look him in the face and not faint on the spot.**

And the two young ninjas were also blushing, their minds working in various ways this could be taken.

Ino looked at the questioning form of Naruto and pouted, sure he wasn't that unattractive now, but hot damn, puberty hit him like a hungry Akimichi finding food on Naruto. But oh well, Hinata did deserve him.

 **"..Yes?" Hinata managed not to stutter.**

 **"What exactly...do we do now? Now that we're married?" Naruto asked, earning an almost puzzled look from his wife.**

Kakashi giggled from his spot, gaining the glare of the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha.

" One more giggle, and I will put you in a Genjutsu, showing nothing but the Sunset." She warned him. She knew that Naruto would not be a pervert, even though he had made _that_ jutsu, which she remembered, was to purely target the perverts, but still, she was worried.

Another small barely noticeable giggle escaped his lips as he was put in to the Genjutsu which broke even the hardened of minds.

 **"Well... We could eat-" Hinata suggested, but was quickly cut off by Naruto's hungry stomach.**

 **"Eat!? That reminds me!" Naruto stated as he stared right into Hinata's eyes with a child-like charm. "Can you cook noodles for dinner?"**

Kurenai, Tenten and Hinata smiled at Naruto's childlike attitude, with the later laughing lightly. They hoped he never changed.

Naruto heard Hinata's angelic voice and sighed in bliss. " So beautiful." He whispered, hoping she didn't heard him. But she did.

" Thank you." She murmured, which Naruto heard, causing him to put his hand on her hand.

Hinata noticed this and smiled, maybe this was a good thing, them seeing this.

Sakura just shook her head. If they were seeing this before the exams, she would have hit him, saying him to grow up, but after he had saved her from Gaara, she knew that he could be serious when he wanted to be.

 **"Of course." Hinata replied, almost laughing at his excitement over something as small as dinner.**

 **She jogged over to the kitchen and jumped up to reach the noodles in the pantry; the starch was just a centimeter from her reach... Suddenly, Naruto's bandaged arm overlapped her arm, and he grabbed the box for her.**

Hinata's eyes became wide when she noticed his bandaged arm. And being like the future wife she would, she hoped that it was nothing but a fashion statement made by Naruto, which had drastically improved in the future. She took a small peek at her former-crush and current boyfriend? She would have to ask him on that.

The Jonins, sans Kakashi who was currently witnessing the blinding rays of YOUTH, noticed that the bandage was not a simple bandage, as it covered nearly his whole arm.

 **Hinata smiled up at him, her fingers loosely holding onto the box as she felt the heat from Naruto's face closing in on her. He quickly stole a kiss from her lips, grinning afterwards as he stood right beside her.**

That kiss was the reason why two specific ninjas were blushing like crazy, and rest of the females were awing at how cute the two scene was.

Asuma smiled at the couple on the screen, hoping that his and Kurenai's relationship can reach that.

 **"We're a team, remember?" Naruto reminded, teasingly punching her shoulder as she blushed from the kiss. "I'll always be by your side. Even if it's just noodles."**

Naruto smiled at that. He looked at Gekka-O, hoping that he could teleport them somewhere to talk things out.

And being the god he was, he did that.

" Hey, where are they ?" Kiba shouted. Sasuke nodded along.

 **" Somewhere where they can talk things out, so stay put."** He said, not wanting to explain anything.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later)

Gekka-O teleported Naruto and Hinata back, both of whom were blushing severely. And why, well they had their first kiss, first kiss from a girl for Naruto, who really wanted.

They quietly sat down on one seat, which Gekka-O changed to a love seat as he started the next part of the event.

 **"I'm tired.." Hinata muffled into Naruto's jacket sleeve as she loosely hugged his arm.**

 **"Me too.." Naruto agreed, yawning loudly.**

Both of them smiled at that sight. Sure they got together a few moments ago, but they already were loving this. Unconsciously, Naruto put an arm around Hinata, which she snuggled against. Kurenai smiled at the sight. She was trying so hard for her confidence to go up, and lo and behold, here she was, seeing two thing which she would admit was nearly hard for her to even conceive of.

 **Naruto glanced over at the empty bowls of noodles that Hinata had previously cooked for him, and scooted closer to Hinata, resting his head on her shoulder. Slowly, he maneuvered his hand around Hinata's small frame and intertwined his hand with her hand. Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand in reply to the unexpected but pleasing touch.**

Hinata felt jealous at her future self, seeing how comfortable she was. Naruto was also feeling the same thing, but instead of doing nothing, he told Hinata that if she felt tired, she could rest her head on his shoulder, to which the Hyuga simple did.

Kurenai suddenly took a picture, something perfect for teasing material, as the Naruto and Hinata now were doing the same thing those in the future/cinema were doing.

 **"Well..." Hinata drawled as she took in the heat from Naruto's skin, "Let's go to bed then.."**

 **Naruto smiled at Hinata, the kind of smile that was of a mischievous one that had goofy plans behind it, and unexpectedly jumped off the couch, extending his arms towards her. Hinata expressed to him a quizzical and unsure look, but extended her arms towards him anyway. Suddenly, Naruto picked up Hinata and carried her bridal style.**

 **"N-Naruto!?" Hinata cried out, and draped her arms around Naruto's neck.**

 **"Tell me..." Naruto began, grinning from ear to ear. "Where do we go, my hime?" Hinata smiled understandingly, enjoying Naruto's silliness.**

This time, Hinata and Naruto smiled at that. Sakura somehow, felt jealous at Hinata.

Sure she was rooting for them to get together, but now since the air of attention she had before was gone.

" When we get home, we're doing that." Naruto whispered, which Hinata heard and nodded to whilst resting her head on his shoulder. However, unconsciously, Hinata was slowing sitting on Naruto instead of the couch.

 **Hinata stifled a giggle, "To the bedroom!" she bossed jokingly, and pointed to their room for emphasis.**

 **At the sound of the giggly command, Naruto marched over to the bedroom and gently set her on the bed, his loving eyes focused on her. His hands hesitantly went up to touch her face, but before he could even do that, Hinata grabbed his wrists, blushing profoundly. She couldn't even look Naruto in the eyes.**

 **"I-I have to change.." Hinata announced, lightly pushing Naruto away and then grabbing an armful of clothes. "Excuse me!" She said before shutting the bathroom door.**

While Hinata blushed at her actions, Naruto chuckled lightly, kissing Hinata on the cheeks, making her blush ever harder. Neji saw this and kept a poker face. Kurenai also saw this, but smiled. Slowly, but surely, the future was becoming the present.

 **It was apparent to Naruto: Hinata wasn't ready for the heavy intimate stuff, and Naruto caught on pretty fast despite being pretty dense about romance and women. He puffed, resting his head on his palm. Hinata...was scared. And he got that and all - even he was pretty anxious about the whole sleeping together thing, but even then, he still wanted to be close to her.**

At this, both Naruto and Hinata blushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This part of the dobe was a first he was seeing. Sasuke, who wanted to revive his clan had read stuff, was ready for this, but Naruto, who was not the last member of any clan, wasn't prepared.

 **Naruto's eyes surveyed the room, hoping for an answer to the predicament. Eventually, he remembered something that he used to do when he felt scared, and he jumped off the bed to get his trustworthy cap. For some reason, the cap would put him at ease and help him sleep. He smiled at the cap, and heard the bathroom door open. He saw Hinata approach him, a heavy coat completely covering her body.**

" Hinata ? Why are you wearing that coat ?" Naruto asked his new girlfriend and future wife.

Hinata, however, recognized the coat and frowned.

 **"Hinata? Why are you wearing that coat?" Naruto asked, but all ready kind of knew the answer.**

" Wow, what a way to be in sync with yourself." Asuma gave a hearty chuckle as the rest of the Jonins laughed, except for Gai, who with Lee was spouting Springtime of Youth and about Syncing with the Future.

" If you continue that, I am going to cut you !" Tenten yelled at the Green Duo. They immediately became quite, mumbling about her lack of Youth.

Everyone felt grateful to the bun-haired girl, who just gave them a toothy smile.

 **"O-oh..well...I always wear coats to bed.." Hinata stuttered, her fingers fidgeting.**

 **Those nervous signs of fidgeting and stuttering proved to Naruto that she was lying, and he quickly fitted his sleeping cap on Hinata's head. Hinata looked puzzled, but grazed the warm fabric anyway.**

 **"Naruto... What is this?" Hinata queried, now using two hands to feel the full texture of the cap.**

Only Kakashi recognized the cap, since he was the one who gave it to Naruto, who was very young at the time. He had gathered some money, pooling it with other Jonins who wanted to help the young Uzumaki.

Hinata also wanted to feel the texture of the cap her future self was wearing.

 **"Back then - when I was alone, I'd sleep with that cap on and it felt like someone was there...comforting me." Naruto answered, his eyes appearing distant. "I know it might be a little big, but...if you want to wear it-"**

Everyone frowned at that. Ino's eyes began to water, remembering the time Naruto had invited some of his friends to stay the night. No one did, Naruto was prepared for this, but how she had refused the proposal to stay was a bit harsh.

She lowered her head. She really was an idiot back then.

 **"Yes!" Hinata exclaimed, tightly holding the cap to her head. "Thank you...Naruto-kun.."**

 **Hinata understood completely - the feeling of being alone was unbearable... Even though she had a family, she was quickly replaced due to her weak and forgiving nature by her own sister, Hanabi.**

Both Naruto and Hinata felt a kinship with those words- alone. Kurenai and Kakashi frowned at that. They had tried many times to adopt Naruto but the request was always denied by the civilian council and the elders, who wanted to keep Naruto alone so they can mold him into their weapon.

 **She rubbed the fabric again, feeling the comfort that it must have brought Naruto on those lonely and scary nights.**

 _ **10 minutes**_ _ **later**_

 **Thankfully, Hinata was no longer sporting that heavy trench coat, and the couple were now sleeping in their bed together. Even though the nervousness of sleeping in the same bed with Naruto overwhelmed her, the cap soothed her; she even snuggled more closely to Naruto, allowing his breath to prick the invisible hairs on her neck.**

Both Naruto and Hinata smiled at the sight, seeing their future self feel at such peace with each other.

Gekka-O suddenly spoke, **" Well that's enough for now, I will teleport you back to Elemental Nations. And tomorrow, I will bring you back for another episode."**

And with a flash, they all disappeared, and reappeared back in their homes.

Hinata, however, decided to stay at Naruto's house, where they had a make-out session during the night and they slept like their future self did.

* * *

 **How's that ? Well, since the drabbles are short, I am combining the small chapters into a big one. There might be some non-canon stuff included and a bit OOCness present.**

 **Rate and Review. No flames required, just constructive criticism.**

 **Ja ne.**


	2. Reading Chapter 3 & 4

**Finally, I made some time to give you guys the second installment of Reading : Married Life Drabbles, and because of this, I am thinking about doing a collection of reading of NaruHina, or as I like to call the pairing : Lavender-Eyed Fox, just by Naruto and Hinata, post-time skip.**

 **Someone asked me in the reviews that Naruto is the last of two clans. Hence I would like to clear some stuff up :**

 **1\. The Uzumaki clan was nearly destroyed, with the survivors scattering across the Elemental Nations, hence Naruto isn't the last of the Uzumaki, as there are Karin and Nagato, who are pure blood Uzumaki, and Tsunade Senju, who is 1/4 Uzumaki.**

 **2\. There is no Namikaze clan. Minato was a member of a family, the Namikaze, who were ninjas, much like the condition with Sakura Haruno.**

 **And I have planned something special for this chapter, just wait and see.**

* * *

Naruto smile as laid on his bed. This was just any other day, but with one large difference, he had someone whom he loved to death, and she loved him back. Hinata had been his girlfriend for roughly half a day, but due to the feeling of it being right, they proceeded fast. Naruto remembered when he had to meet Hiashi, in order to date Hinata. Thankfully, Hiashi allowed him to date his daughter, only with the promise that if Naruto hurt Hinata in anyway, he would be acquainted with the trusty Hyuga Family Sword, scaring the shit out of males since the beginning of the clan.

And all this was thanks to Gekka-O, the God of Marriage.

Gekka-O smiled. Everything was going perfectly so far. Naruto was paired with Hinata and was on the road for marriage. And now he had to make sure that Asuma survived the confrontation with Kakuzu and Hidan.

With a snap, sixteen people appeared this time. He cleared his throat, **" I hope you all are ready for the next part of the lovely life of our couple ?"**

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other.

 **" We also have some guest coming over, so be polite and respectful as they are among the top five ninjas on the planet."**

And with a flash, two more people appeared. First one was a blonde, wearing an orange jacket with a hoodie. He had bright sun-kissed hair and cerulean blue eyes. His cheeks were marked with six whiskers. Hinata blushed at the sight of the Naruto infront of her. That was simply hot, and Hinata tried all her might not to faint at the spot.

The second figure had lavender eyes, and black hair with a light tint of violet. And she had ASSETS which could challenge Granny Tsunade. That was Hinata, and Naruto was blushing like crazy right now.

After the introductions were over, they seated themselves, strangely both the Narutos and Hinatas were seated together.

* * *

 **Naruto jumped up at the thundering sound of metal crashing onto the floor, and quickly investigated his surroundings. It only took Naruto a second to realize his wife wasn't in the bed, and he slowly got off his bed and listened to the soft footsteps trailing a few rooms away from him. He cautiously and quietly walked through the halls, searching for his wife. For offensive measures, he had grabbed kunai, and he was waving it around as if the enemy was right in front of him.**

Older Naruto ( Namikaze ) realized the scene, " Seriously Hinata, you should have told me that you were up." He scolded her in a child-like manner.

Older Hinata ( Hyuga ) just smiled and kissed him on the cheeks, " But you are too cute when you are asleep." Namikaze just blushed when his wife said that.

Hinata heard that and smiled since she also had seen Naruto's sleeping face and it was too cute.

 **Oddly enough, the only thing that hinted where the unknown trespasser was the smell of cinnamon buns.**

Everyone looked at Hinata, who shrunked into her jacket.

Namikaze gave a toothy smile to his wife, since that became a common occurrence in the household, though occasionally, they ate naked and resumed their nightly activities.

 **"You come into our house...and make cinnamon buns?" Naruto whispered to himself, finding it extremely uncanny. "At least make ramen.."**

This time, everyone looked at Naruto, who simply smiled bashfully.

 **Naruto finally caught a glimpse of a bright light shining in the kitchen, and saw a silhouette of someone taking cinnamon buns out of the oven.**

 **"Stop right there, thief-!" Naruto shouted, but stopped himself short after seeing his wife with a cinnamon bun stuffed in her cheeks, "Hinata?"**

Both the Naruto laughed at the scene. It reminded them of a squirrel with its cheeks full. Namikaze simply grabbed his wife and made her sit on his lap. Hyuga, however, did not blushed, since this was a common thing for them to do at home, when they watched the television with the kids.

 **"Sorry!" Hinata apologized, and handed Naruto a cinnamon bun as her 'apology bribe', "I didn't realize you were a night eater, too."**

 **"Eh?" Naruto gawped, confused by his wife's offer of her tasty pastry. "You're a night eater? I thought that loud crash was someone else in the house!"**

 **Hinata finished gulping down another cinnamon bun before looking embarrassed. "Ah, that. I dropped one of the batches of cinnamon buns..."**

 **"Oh.." Naruto uttered dryly, stuffing his kunai back in his pocket. "Why are you eating at this late hour, anyway?"**

 **Hinata blushed in response, and nervously chuckled, "Well, you kind of pushed me off the bed, and then I was craving some cinnamon buns..."**

 **"I pushed you off the bed?!" Naruto gaped, apologetic about his accidental and brutish action.**

" You do move a lot." Hinata told Naruto, who after sleeping just one night with Naruto was aware of it. She also understood this since he used to live alone, he had all of the space. When you share a bed with someone, you must be able to sleep in one place.

" Your hands tend to wander a lot." Naruto made a comeback, though he blushed remembering the times she accidentally grabbed his …. Private parts.

Hinata blushed, but on the inside was cheering since she used that excuse to get a feel of it. She knew it was large, since she had the Byakugan and she could check. And she never understood why girls still chased Sasuke.

 **"It's fine, really. I was craving cinnamon buns anyway." Hinata assured, and stuffed the last cinnamon bun in her mouth. "Thank you."**

 **"Uhh, you're welcome?" Naruto said with a cocked eyebrow, and tightly hugged his wife. "Now, are you coming back to bed?" Every word was hinted with seduction.**

" And I still remember that day." Naruto said, he seriously got out matched by a cinnamon bun. But still, now they ate while they made love, which was twice a day.

 **Hinata smiled apologetically and showed him her other batch of cinnamon buns. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but... I have other plans..." She referred to the delicious smelling pastries below her chin.**

 **Naruto took his cinnamon bun and sulked as he stomped back to his room, mumbling to himself, "Those damn cinnamon buns get more action than me..." With that, he chomped off a piece of his wife's tasty cooking and hopped back into bed.**

Naruto made quick notes on how to please Hinata, and cinnamon bun was quickly making its way to number one, along with back massages and kisses.

* * *

Gekka-O appeared again, this time he had a serious face. **" Alright, Amaterasu-sama told me to show you this clip, which she said will help a certain someone in learning someone's weak point."**

He looked at Sakura and gave her a wink, helping her realize that she would soon find a way to win over Sasuke's heart.

* * *

 **Sakura strided through the bustling streets of Konoha, deep in thought as she kicked at the sandy dirt.**

Ino smiled at seeing her best friend all grown up, and with breast. That was surreal. Sakura had stars in her eyes, hoping that Sasuke would notice her, but as she sneaked a peak towards him, she saw that he was uninterested in her future self.

 **She was thinking about Sasuke, and about her unreceived feelings towards him. Hence, why she was kicking the dirt and not paying mind to the people walking past her and slightly bumping into her. She'd apologize with a low and quiet "sorry" and continue strolling until she'd bump with somebody else. Finally, she decided to pay attention to the path after bumping into this eighth person.**

 **"Sorry-" Sakura repeated but involuntarily clamped her mouth shut after seeing Sasuke in front of her, rubbing his nose from the collision.**

 **"Pay attention, Sakura." Sasuke frustratedly scolded, and began to walk off until Sakura, with slight hesitance, pulled his shoulder back towards her.**

Sasuke took notice of his adult form, noticing his hairs, eyes, body, arms, or the lack of one arm. Sakura, on the other hand, was gushing on how handsome Sasuke was in the future.

 **Sakura had met Sasuke many times on the paths of Konoha, and she even had the nerve to ask him on date after date, but he'd always do that really cool but annoying thing. He would say, "Sorry Sakura, maybe next time." and poke her head. Why? She didn't know.**

Sakura felt depressed at the thought. Even with her new adult body, he still refused her. If only she had a body like Hinata. Sakura frowned, now she was jealous of Hinata.

 **Sakura managed to get Sasuke's attention, and once he looked back, Sakura felt a rush of intimidation zipping through her as his eyes scoured the very essence of her soul. She profusely blinked as he lowly grumbled her to hurry up with whatever she had to say.**

 **"What?" Sasuke impatiently asked, snapping Sakura out of her intimidated daze.**

 **She shuffled her feet back and forth as she desperately tried to even croak out a word, "I-I-I just thought you know... If yo-you weren't busy we could-well... Uh... Go out?"**

" Now she is stuttering like you used to." Namikaze whispered to Hyuga, as he gave her a kiss. In reply, she just smiled, remembering those days when she tried to convey her feelings but utterly failed to do so.

 **Sasuke barely even blinked, a poker face completely sold his bland reaction to the question. But he inwardly sighed, realizing just how many times she had asked him out over the weeks, and how many times he said "next time" and didn't really hold to it. He sighed, but this time outwardly.**

 **"Maybe next time, Sakura?" Sasuke gruffly said after poking her forehead.**

 **Sakura slumped over, visually upset. What she wasn't prepared for was a quick and shocking rebuttal.**

 **"For dinner," Sasuke continued, "6:00 o' clock. Sharp."**

Everyone froze at that. Sasuke had finally accepted her date. Ino was crying because she had lost the chance to win over Sasuke, while Sakura was smiling in victory.

 **Sakura timidly nodded, and attempted to hide a dark red blush. He walked away after saying what he needed to, slightly dreading the fact that he had said "yes". But he almost felt obliged to say it - he could see himself in Sakura, but it wasn't the Sasuke he was now. It was the Sasuke that yearned for his brother's attention, as well as Sakura yearned for his attention. Maybe it was out of pity, or maybe it was because of the amount of times she had asked... He wasn't really sure of himself as he walked off, but why not give dating a try? He needed to restore his clan - and Sakura seemed perfectly willing...**

Namikaze and Naruto frowned at that. If that was the reason why Sasuke married her, then there would be hell to pay.

Sakura felt depressed at the thought again. She was chosen because she was willing, well no matter what, true love conquers all.

Gekka-O smiled as he teleported them back to their respective time lines. On getting back, Naruto and Hinata went about Naruto's apartment to make some cinnamon bun, just for the enjoyment. Truly, that was a time when Naruto didn't had t fake his emotions.

* * *

 **All set and done. Second chapter finished.**

 **Rate and Review. No flames.**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Reading Chapter 5 & 6

**Thanks to you all, I have put up the third installment for Reading of Married Life Drabbles. If you guys want more of this, just rate and review this story. You guys can also recommend me some NaruHina stories which are either very short, like less than eight chapters, or one-shots, two, three-shots, related to one if my favorite pairing : The Lavender-Eyed Fox. ( Lemons will be appreciated along with NaruHinaHarem)**

* * *

 **Note : I am going to try to write in present tense in this chapter, so please bear with me.**

 **Three very special people are also coming in this installment. In total there are seven.**

 **1\. Older Naruto and Older Hinata.**

 **2\. Secret.**

 **3\. Secret.**

* * *

Naruto stifled a yawn, as he kept an arm around Hinata, sitting atop the Hokage Mountain. Since Naruto was promoted to Chunin due to his work in the Suna-Oto invasion, he had all the time in the world to hang around with his girlfriend.

It had been a week since they last saw the future, with the help of Gekka-O. He even told Hinata of his burden. Expecting some sort of harsh reaction, he was totally dumbfounded when she just hugged him and claimed that that made him a braver man.

Naruto looks towards Hinata, who did the same. " Ano, when do you think Gekka-O-sama will show us more ?" He asks.

Hinata thinks for a while, before answering him, " I think it will be soon." She looks towards the setting sun, before telling him, " My father wants you for dinner tomorrow. He wants to inform the elders of our relationship."

Naruto notices the sadness in her eyes, " What's wrong ?"

" It's just that they will probably not agree to the relationship." Hinata's eyes began to water. " They might forbid me from seeing you again, or worse, send someone after you." She grabs his shirt, as she wore his jacket. She stopped wearing her own, as she became more confident with her body.

" Hey, nothing's going to happen." He whispers in her ear as he hugs her.

Soon, her tears were dried, thanks to Naruto wiping her eyes, and both of them were in a good mood. Night had fallen over Konoha and the couple were having the time of their life seeing the various stars. And with a flash, they were transported to the cinema they were to be brought to.

However, it seemed as if there were three more people with them. The first one had blond hair, similar to Naruto, and cerulean blue eyes. He wore the Hokage robe. Naruto's eyes widened, that was the Yondaime. So did Kakashi's, since the Yondaime was his sensei. " Minato-sensei ?" He asks him.

The second person was a female, having fiery red hair that reached down to her waist. She had purple eyes, which had a hint of mischievousness to it. She was wearing the standard Jonin uniform. Tenten's and Kurenai's eyes widened since they were in the presence of the Red Death. And again Kakashi asks her, " Kushina-san ?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of the third person in the room. Ino noted that they looked quite similar. The woman had black hair, with hints of blue. And it was obvious that she was a Hyuga, due to her lavender pupil less eyes.

" Kaa-san ?" Hinata asks, her voice barely above a whisper, but audible to all. When the lookalike nods, Hinata rushes towards her mother, receiving a hug which could make up for all the time lost.

The Yondaime and the Red Death looks towards Kakashi and asks, " Where is Naruto ?" Naruto got stiff at this point. Were they here to finish what they started twelve years ago ? Kakashi simply points towards his blond student.

Slowly, both of them walk towards Naruto, who was a bit afraid at this point. The Red Death got on knee level and slowly reaches her hand towards Naruto. What she did next surprised not only him, but everyone, with the exception of the Jonins and Hitomi, who was still hugging Hinata.

She glomped him into a hug, which was later joined by the Yondaime. Confused with the whole event, Naruto asks her, " Ano, why did you do that ?"

" What ? A mother can't hug her son anymore ?" She asks him and at that point it became clear to Naruto that the woman infront of him is her mother, then by the same reasoning, the Yondaime, the man who is his idol, is his father. Teary-eyed, Naruto pulls them into a hug of their own.

Suddenly a voice boomed, **" Aww, isn't that sweet ?"** Gekka-O asks them. Only Kakashi nods to that. It truly was a sight to behold.

 **" Make sure you don't get diabetes, cause they are here to stay."** Gekka-O chuckles at his own joke, but only Minato was able to understand the meaning.

" Thank you." He whispers.

 **" Don't thank me, thank Izanami and Izanagi, they are the one who decided to give you another chance."** Gekka-O said. It had been a long time since the married creators of the universe decided on anything.

After a few hours, in which Naruto was given privacy with his parents, telling them about his life up to now, which they were no doubt pleased at, they were finally ready to see how Sakura was ( is going ?) able to woo Sasuke.

 **" Lets begin."**

* * *

 **Sasuke stared at the Dango restaurant's clock, impatiently tapping his foot on the maple wood floors. It was 6:00 o' clock p.m. and Sakura still hadn't shown up. You would think after pursuing him for 15 years that she'd show up three hours earlier, but nope, she was nowhere in sight. 6:01 p.m... Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, almost offended that Sakura didn't even bother to come.**

" Sasuke-Baka, I am not as bad as Kakashi-sensei." Sakura yells, in a brief moment of time when she forgot her infatuation to the Last Uchiha. It is a pretty comical sight, to Naruto at least.

Kushina, on the other hand, hummed as she knew that he is the son of Mikoto Uchiha, her best friend, beside Hitomi.

 **Seeing that the girl wasn't going to come anytime soon, Sasuke slung his travel bag over his shoulder and began to walk out.**

 **The restaurant door suddenly flung open, revealing a disgruntled Sakura. Her long and flowy mauve dress hung over her knees as she stopped to catch her breath. Strands of pretty pink hair perfectly scoured her face, sticking to her rosy lips and cheeks. Sasuke just stood there for a moment, scanning her beauty as if were one of those amazing sights he'd see on one of his travels. She.. She was beautiful - but of course, that's not what the young Uchiha expressed out loud.**

" But you just did." Naruto all but sang, getting on Sasuke's nerve.

" Shut up, dobe." Sasuke yells at Naruto, blushing as his more intimate thoughts were revealed to few. Silently, he pleads to Hachiman, the Shinto God of War who was held on high account for the Uchiha, _' Please kill me.'_

 **"You're late." Sasuke said flatly, crossing his arms.**

 **Sakura inhaled much-needed air before she apologetically replied to him, "S-sorry. I... I was getting ready, and lost track of time.."**

" Maa, maa, Sakura, you really need to make up better excuses." Kakashi laughs, not affected by the glare his pink haired student gave him.

 **Sakura's excuse was completely transparent. She was trying her hardest to look good, and once she saw the time, she ran off as fast as her legs could take her in such an annoyingly long dress.**

 **Sasuke uncrossed his arms, lightly sighing once he caught the meaning behind those words. He decided not to mention it with his signature arrogant smirk, and guided Sakura to her seat.**

 **Sasuke saw a couple up ahead also about to sit down, and the man of the date pulled out the chair for the girl. Sasuke took it as a mission, and quickly pulled out Sakura's chair for her, earning him a slight blush from Sakura.**

 **"Thank you..." Sakura uttered, trying her hardest to contain a smile.**

 **"Yeah," Sasuke affirmed and quickly looked over the menu, "What do you want?"**

 **"A salad." Sakura instantly replied, obviously wanting that particular item to be considerate of Sasuke's budget.**

Sakura wondered why she chose that. It was obvious to her that by dieting, her female figure would not appear. She had asked Hinata a few days ago how she got her form. The reply, about strawberry milk and normal food was enough. But when she understood that her future self was doing this so Sasuke's budget wouldn't be affected, she breathed a sigh of relief.

 **"Me as well," Sasuke agreed and called for one of the waitresses to come over. The waitress reluctantly came over, appearing shaken and scared of the infamous Uchiha, "Two salads. Extra tomatoes for me."**

Sasuke's eyebrows rose, " Infamous ?" He asks no-one in particular.

But it was Gekka-O that replied, **" Well, you basically betrayed the Leaf, joined Orochimaru, killed Orochimaru, killed Itachi, joined a criminal organization, threatened to destroy Konoha, then threatened to and actually attempted to kill the Gokages."**

That shut Sasuke up.

 **"Yes!" The waitress hastily squeaked and ran off, comically crying.**

 **"Annoyance..." Sasuke said slightly above a whisper.**

 **Ever since all of the crap Sasuke had pulled over the years, everyone seemed to still not trust him completely - especially the villagers.**

 **"Sasuke... Don't take it too hard, okay?" Sakura voiced, trying to cheer the "scary" Uchiha up.**

 **"I'm not." Sasuke simply said, and refused to look up at the cheery girl in front of him.**

 **The waitress came back, shivering immensely as she handed the two their food. She quickly set down Sakura's plate, and as she cautiously set the other plate for Sasuke she dropped it, startling everyone in the restaurant.**

Naruto gave a mock impression of an angry Uchiha, " She dropped my food, now she must suffer the ultimate Uchiha technique, the glare of doom." Needless to say, that made everyone laugh, at the cost of a very angry ( and blushing Uchiha ).

 **Sasuke looked up, glaring at the waitress. The waitress bowed down several times, scared out of her mind.**

 **"Calm down. Just get me another plate." Sasuke proposed with a twitchy eyebrow, and the waitress looked shocked at his calm demeanor.**

 **"I apologize... There is no more lettuce available." The waitress managed to croak out, and Sasuke outwardly sighed.**

 **"Okay." Sasuke mumbled, and the waitress asked if he wanted anything else "No" was his calm reply, and the waitress walked off.**

 **Sakura studied Sasuke's expression. Obviously, Sakura wanted to take this chance to share a meal.**

At this point, Sakura understood that the secret was near, so she began to focus on the scene. Unbeknown to her, Ino did the same, just to get blackmail material so she could make the Uchiha her slave.

 **"We can share-" Sakura boldly suggested, and Sasuke instantly turned her down.**

 **"Just a bite of lettuce?" Sakura begged.**

 **"No," Sasuke immediately replied.**

 **"A single carrot stick?"**

 **"No."**

 **"A handful of eggplants?"**

 **"No."**

 **"A tomato?"**

At that word, Sasuke began to slightly drool, just like Naruto would once he saw a sale of ramen.

 **Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table, deeply pondering over the offering of tomatoes. He finally agreed, despite the fact that he had to accept food from a non-Uchiha.**

 **"Fine."**

 **Sakura instantly brightened up, and lifted up a tomato with her chopsticks, slowly putting it towards Sasuke's mouth. He slightly blushed at the action, but decided to accept it anyway with an open mouth. After eating it, he hid his blush with his hand. He desperately wanted more, but he just couldn't ask.**

Ino began to laugh, as Choji was jealous of Sasuke. He also wanted someone to feed him, but nooo, Ino says that he must mature first. Crazy blond.

Suddenly, Ino, Naruto and Minato felt a certain impulse to smack someone.

 **Sakura leaned over, her face dangerously close to Sasuke as she attempted to shove another tomato in his mouth. He quickly ate it, and looked away in embarrassment.**

 **"Ehh? Are you blushing?" Sakura asked, grinning from ear to ear.**

" No." Sasuke immediately denies.

 **Sasuke clenched his fists, furious that she would even suggest that. "No!"**

" Way to be in tune with yourself." Asuma roared in laughter.

 **"Yes."**

 **"No!"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **No!"**

 **The rest of the night was flourishing with arguments and tomatoes, but it somehow, despite having such a blackened heart, made the Uchiha half-smile.**

Sakura smiled at the prospect of winning her crushes heart.

 **" Alright, I have a date, enough chit chat, onto the next one."** Gekka-O tells them.

* * *

 **"I'm bored." Naruto spurted, puffing out his cheeks.**

" Aww, look at Naru-chan. All grown up." Kushina teases her son, something she should have done if she hadn't been dead.

Hinata blushed at the sight of seeing her future husband again. Hitomi gave a silent chuckle at the sight of her daughter. It seemed as if she had adopted Hiashi's habit when he was younger. Hiashi used to stutter whenever he was around Hitomi.

 **The couple was lazily sitting on the couch, obviously from not having to do anything today. After hearing Naruto's complaint, Hinata timidly gripped Naruto's hand as she wistfully stared up at the ceiling fan.**

 **"Yeah.." Hinata mumbled tiredly, and searched her mind for something that they could do.**

 **"You know..." Naruto spoke up, catching Hinata's attention, "We haven't gone out in a while."**

 **"Mm..? You want to go out today? There are storm clouds out though." Hinata pointed out, but Naruto refused to give up on his idea and pulled her up from his lap.**

Naruto and Hinata blushed at the fact that Hinata was using Naruto as a couch.

" Remember when we did those ?" Minato whispers to his newly revived wife.

All Kushina did was smile and get on the lap of her newly revived husband.

 **"Then we'll take a quick trip." Naruto quipped and picked out a large umbrella, "Come on, please?"**

 **Hinata smiled lovingly at Naruto, and finally caved into what he wanted. "Okay. Let me put on my jacket."**

 _ **Five minutes later - Konoha Streets**_

 **The clouds were definitely bleak as Hinata said - bleak enough to keep most of the residents of Konoha to stay indoors while the couple browsed around just for the fun of it.**

 **"What should we do?" Hinata asked, curiously looking around.**

 **Naruto looked equally curious, and wasn't exactly sure what the two could do other than to go out to Ichiraku's. But Naruto knew that Hinata wouldn't want to, so he continued looking around, puzzled.**

" Naruto, you should choose other options for a date." Ino tells Naruto in a now-it-all manner.

" I could if most of the restaurants didn't kick me out." Naruto replied to her, making her hang her head in shame, as the Rookie Twelve were told of Naruto's condition by the Godaime. It made sense to her why Naruto was idiotically feared by the civilians of Konoha.

Unbeknownst to all, Minato and Kushina growled at the actions of the village they had sworn to protect.

 **"I don't know-" Naruto replied, but he was interrupted by Hinata's excited outburst.**

 **"Ehh!?" Hinata noised excitedly as she stared wide-eyed at a poster, "There's an outdoor music theater just a few blocks from here."**

 **Hinata was extremely enthused by the poster announcement; Naruto was as well, but Hinata's excited nature shined out much more. She clamped her hands together, her eyes sparkling with eagerness once her eyes met with Naruto.**

 **"Can we go?" Hinata asked pleadingly, causing Naruto to blush from her cuteness.**

Naruto, too blushed from her actions. It reminded him of them time he asked jiji to go to the park, under Inu's supervision of course.

 **"Yeah, of course." Naruto instantly agreed and chuckled as Hinata pulled him across the streets to the musical theater.**

 **Hinata's eyes bulged out once she saw the bright lights of the music theater's light set shine on her, and she smiled so big she could barely contain herself. Naruto noticed her beaming happiness, and cocked his eyebrow with interest.**

 **"You're oddly hyper.."**

 **Hinata looked up at him, her eyes softened, "My mom used to sing to me a lot when I was young.."**

Hinata just hugged her mother harder. Hitomi actually had tears in her eyes as she was reminded of the past.

 **Naruto's eyes lowered, and slowly reached for Hinata's hand. He gave Hinata his toothy grin - which always made the shy Hyuga smile back - and guided her to the center of the audience. (Which had barely any people around)**

 **The next song immediately started, and Naruto winked at Hinata, causing her to do her signature tomato-red blush.**

" And Hinata Shade # 5 has been discovered." Tenten announced, causing Hinata to blush again.

 **"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked in his best 'prince voice', and Hinata giggled at his silliness.**

 **"Why, of course." Hinata agreed, and Naruto squeezed her delicate hands.**

 **The two danced to the upbeat music, mostly doing their own type of dance. Naruto with his mixed version of 'The Chicken' and 'The Robot' and Hinata with her 'Clumsy Ballerina' and 'Raise the Roof' version. The two may have looked silly, but the song drowned out all of their worries.**

Everyone, including Naruto and Hinata, laughed at their dance style.

 **You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true  
That's what I like about you!**

 **The couple laughed at each other once they caught wind of their horrible dance moves. They may have been amazing ninjas, but their dance moves needed a little bit of touching up...**

 **What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around  
Think about true romance, yeah**

 **"Sing with us now~!" One of the singers yelled into the microphone.**

 **Naruto pressed both of his hands to his chest, grinning from ear to ear as Hinata snapped her fingers. They locked their gazes to each other, and laughed as they sung along.**

 **What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna' let you go  
Know you make me feel alright, yeah**

 **You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true**

 **That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you**

 **The song ended, and the couple fell in unison on the dusty ground as droplets of rain began to fall. Naruto pulled out his umbrella and shielded them both from the rain as they heaved from exhaustion.**

 **"You up for round two?" Naruto asked, making his beautiful wife look at him with competitive eyes.**

 **"You're on."**

Hinata and Naruto smiles at the sight of their future self. So did Minato and Kushina.

And with a flash of white, they were teleported away to Konoha again. This time, Hinata gave Naruto space since he had his parents again. And what a shock it was for Hiashi to see his beloved wife again. And he did the most Hinata possible thing ever : He fainted.

* * *

 **So here is the third installment. Rate and Review, and please no flames.**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Reading Chapter 7 & 8

**Hey, sorry for the wait. You know how it is, exams and stuff. So any ways, finally, I bring you the fourth installment of Reading of Married Life Drabbles.**

 **Note : Guys, please try and review this more. I need your guys feedback on the story and pm me oneshots of NaruHina. Seeing the last chapter, I will be doing the same, since I am getting the hang of this.**

 **Note: I also plan on doing a tortured/ good Naruto reading done by neglectful Uzumaki-Namikaze family, preferably Naruto's family from Leaf's New Tree.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Minato, Kushina and Hitomi were brought back to life, and in turn, all of the Leaf civilian population begging for forgiveness from Naruto for how they treated him. Naruto had forgiven them all, since he was eager to learn more jutsus from his parents.

A few days before, the Sound Five attempted to kidnap Sasuke, but the plan failed due to the presence of Kushina and Minato. Realizing that another Uzumaki was alive, Kushina undertook Tayuya and learned of Karin's existence.

The raid on one of Orochimaru's lab was successful, since it was mostly an enraged Kushina attacking, which resulted in her finding Karin and saving her, along with Jugo, whom she promised to seal his evil side.

For Hitomi, things were a bit more different. After realizing that this was no trick, both Hiashi and Hitomi spent the night alone, leading to her current situation, pregnant. The baby's sex was determined to be, again, a girl, whose name Hitomi decided to be Hanon. Why ? For no reason.

For Kushina, she was pregnant with twins, who were girls. Their names weren't decided, but Naruto was hoping it to be something related to whirlpool. Or ramen, he didn't care.

Right now, Naruto is showing off his Kekkai Genkai, something he inherited from his mother, Chakra Chains.

" And with this, I can literally stop any Chakra Nature." He boasts to the group.

Sasuke fumed with anger. This wasn't fair. First Naruto defeated Gaara, then he gets a Kekkai Genkai which can make his Katon jutsu useless, and furthermore, it can help Naruto in Sealing Arts. Yup, Naruto had become way too OP.

And with a flash, they were again transported to the cinema where they were seeing their future.

* * *

Minato and Kushina could only wonder where they were. More Kushina than Minato, since she was about to have her ramen fix.

She stares angrily at Minato, her hair becoming nine tails. Minato gulped as he remembers the reason Kushina is called the Red Death of Konoha. " If this is one of your pranks, you are going to know the reason why I wasn't allowed to interrogate my prisoners."

" I had nothing to do with this, I had nothing to do with this !" Minato screams shielding his body with his arms. He knew that in a straight up battle with a pissed Kushina would only lead to one thing, broken bones and a visit to the hospital.

The others could only witness their greatest Hokage, after Hashirama, wimp out against his wife. Only Kiba and Shikamaru understood, moms were the scariest people on Elemental Nations.

 **" Kushina, here's your ramen !"** Gekka-O screams also, since he found out that in tengoku, Kushina developed the habit to spar with Hachiman, the God of War, and she never lost. He should know, he had to attend to Hachiman one time, and he could barely recognize his friend.

After a few minutes, when Kushina calmed down, after downing a whole bowl of ramen in record time, they all seated, with Kushina sitting on Minato's lap. Minato could do nothing since he understands that she is bipolar. She was just pissed at having her ramen time stolen.

" I'm sorry." She whispers into Minato's ears, since he nearly became a target for her feminine fury. She then glares to Gekka-O, who simply started the video.

* * *

 **"It's cold..." Naruto muffled into the winter air.**

 **Hinata stood right beside him, sporting a large coat. She slowly snaked her hand over Naruto's waist and squeezed his hand, quickly nodding in agreement.**

 **"Very."**

Hinata blushes since they had been doing the same since they stared going out. Naruto notices her blush and kisses her on the cheek, making her go redder

 **Naruto stared at her for a moment until his eyes lit up in realization. He let go of Hinata's hand - much to her dismay - and ran back into the house. Hinata stood at the exact spot that she was standing at before, and waited patiently, yet curiously, for her husband's return.**

Everyone were curious what Naruto was doing in the future. Hinata understood that Naruto was doing something for her, since he ran a bit happily.

Reading the husband part made her blush again, since she never really saw this happening, but alas it was.

 **Naruto kicked the doors open, and grinned from ear to ear; before Hinata could even question her husband's unexplained eagerness, she noticed the scarf she had sown him a while back, back when they first fell in love.**

 **"You remembered..?" Hinata asked, her cheeks heating up.**

 **"Of course!" Naruto replied happily and pressed the scarf more tightly around his neck, "It keeps me warm.."**

Hinata could only blush as the future Naruto said those words.

 **Hinata's blush deepened. She walked over to Naruto and timidly hugged his arm before smiling her sweet smile.**

 **"This warmness... Reminds me of our dates..." Hinata recalled as she hugged Naruto's arm more boldly.**

Again Hinata blushes as she is shocked as her future self shows no hesitation in showing her affection.

Kushina spots Hinata blushing and makes a mental note to write the bethrotment papers for Naruto and Hinata, joining the Uzumaki, Namikaze and the Hyuuga clan.

 **"Haha... Yeah..." Naruto agreed, recalling some of those embarrassing dates.**

 **"Remember that date when you fell in the pond, and when you came out you lost your underwear?" Hinata asked, laughing heartily at the memory and her husband's fierce blush.**

" And here is our latest shade, Naruto # 2." Ino spoke in a manner similar to a spokeswoman, causing Naruto to blush deeper, imitating a tomato.

Everyone began laughing at that point, even the ever-so-stoic Shino and Sasuke.

 **"Let's about something else." Naruto plead, his blush growing hotter by the memory replaying in his mind.**

 **"I don't know, I like talking about our dates..." Hinata teased, and Naruto glanced at her with an evil glint in his eye.**

 **"I also remember you tripping over a leaf on one of our dates..." Naruto recalled with a smirk, and Hinata looked away in embarrassment.**

Naruto began to smile at the thought of that. Looking at his girlfriend, he leans in and whispers, " I'll protect you from falling, dattebayo."

Hinata could just blush, as she imagines Naruto carrying her bridal style.

 **"Let's talk about something else..." Hinata muttered.**

" Remember when you learned that Ichiraku's was closed on one of our dates ?" Minato teases Kushina, when she suddenly looks at him evilly, a look that promises a lot of pain if he didn't.

Minato could only gulp as he nodded.

* * *

Gekka-O smiles as he see the scene below. With a cough, he made them realize that another part is about to start.

 **"That's the last box." Hinata proclaimed, smiling tiredly.**

 **Hinata was still moving all of her stuff into her and Naruto's new house. It was actually quite a big house, one that could fit many, many children - which made Hinata wonder over that interesting detail. But she'd just shoo the thought away and continue being happy about being with the man she loved.**

Minato, too, shivered since he remembered the day they decided to live together. And to this day he still questions how Kushina was able to keep million boxes of instant ramen safely without any of them having the risk of rotting.

 **"Finally! My arms are tired..." Naruto huffed, and relaxed on the floor until his eyes caught something of particular interest, "is that a picture frame?"**

 **Hinata looked over at her husband who was laying on the floor, and looked back at the picture that was inside the frame. The picture was of her mother, her father, and her, stiffly sitting on a fancy bench. It brought back some hazy memories of her mother, which seemed to bring in some emotions she didn't want to show in front of her husband. She, instead of crying, softly smiled at Naruto and showed him the picture.**

Hinata smiled at the picture, but along with that, she began to cry, since she had regained her mother. It had been a wonderful five weeks.

Naruto also smiles at the picture as Hinata had taken after her mother.

 **"Yes..." Hinata replied, now surveying her other family photos, "It was... A long time ago."**

 **Naruto was excited at first at seeing the picture, but then started to feel sad after remembering his lonely childhood. He discarded the feeling for Hinata's sake and instead, added his honest input, "You were really cute, Hinata."**

 **Hinata blushed at the comment, "You think so?"**

Hinata did the same as Naruto says the same thing to her.

" Of course, you were really cute, dattebayo." He says smiling to her.

Hinata, after hearing this, was on the verge of fainting. Gekka-O saw this and chuckled. If she were to marry Naruto, which she was, she should get accustomed to these things quickly. Then again, on the hindsight, this part of their future wasn't the best thing for her right now.

Meh, whatever. Even though he was the Go of Marriage, he did liked to prank and tease people.

 **"Yeah.." Naruto said wistfully and handed the picture frame back to Hinata.**

 **Hinata noticed right away that Naruto was feeling down, and she knew exactly why. He didn't have any kind of family; he was always alone. Hinata stood up, a boost of enthusiasm bubbling in her heart.**

 **"Come with me." Hinata ordered, but in a friendly tone.**

 **Naruto's eyes widened at Hinata's unexpected order, but he listened anyway and followed right behind her. He watched as Hinata quickly grabbed an old camera from her dresser. It was more of a collectible camera, but it still worked for taking pictures. Hinata grabbed Naruto by the hand, and smiled brightly at him.**

Kushina, seeing the camera, made a mental note to get a camera to store all their memories they will get.

 **Naruto wasn't sure what to think at first, but after seeing the camera, he smiled. He knew that his picture was being taken, and it was only instinctive for him to do so. But, as natural as a picture was, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Hinata was so desperate for a picture all the sudden.**

 **"Here" Hinata presented, showing off the recent picture taken of him and her in a glossy picture frame.**

Naruto was confused as to why Hinata did this.

 **Naruto looked at her for more of an explanation, to which, Hinata gently smiled.**

 **"It's a family photo of us. You know... We're a family now-" Hinata started to explain, but Naruto interrupted her with a big bear hug. Hinata's eye widened for only an instant at the touch. It was comforting.**

Hinata blushed at the sight as Kiba hollered at them. It, however, took an angry Hinata to shut him up.

 _' Who knew that Hinata could kill me ?'_ Kiba thought in fear, afraid of the fact that Hinata was not the sweet little Hyuga he knew.

 **"Thank you..." Naruto said through tears. His crying tone wasn't very thick, so Hinata couldn't really tell if he was crying, but she knew that he was grateful.**

 **Hinata couldn't think of the words to say, but she did know what to do. She hugged him back, digging her head into his neck into more of a passionate grasp. The two pushed each other away, now looking into the other's eyes. They both knew exactly what they were thinking.**

Every Genin blushed at that, while Kakashi began to giggle perversely. Kurenai got angry at him for that, but understood that if she told Kushina-san, she will execute revenge more dangerously.

 **"Want to add on to the Uzumaki name?" Naruto subtly hinted, and Hinata blushed in return, but then was able to look back at her husband.**

 **"We're going to need more picture frames.."**

At the end of the scene, both Naruto and Hinata were blushing, while Kushina heard Kakashi's giggling.

* * *

Without further ado, Gekka-O teleported them back to the Elemental Nations.

Kakashi was, strangely, teleported to Training Ground 7, and infront of him were the two women he was afraid of : Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kurenai Yuhi. And their expressions said it all, he was in for a world of pain.

* * *

 **How's that for the fourth chapter.**

 **Please R & R**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
